


Maid for His Pleasure

by MaxBetta



Category: Actor RPF, Rory McCann - Fandom, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Sitting, Fellatio, Fluids, Lemon, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut, Squirting, cursing, dirty - Freeform, furniture damage, inappropriate use of condiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta
Summary: Hotel maid Misa decides to snoop on actor Rory McCann's room while he is out filming for the day, but things turn out differently than she expected.





	Maid for His Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuchaHag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/gifts).



> This is an AO3 Anniversary gift for the lovely Suchahag. As of 12/4 you will have been posting fanfiction for a year! Congrats!
> 
> Written in the style of "Bad Romance." Names have been changed to protect the filthy.

It was almost noon at the Four Seasons Chicago. Misa was a maid at the hotel, but at the moment she was walking down a hallway that she had not been assigned to. Her friend, Haxbetta, was assigned to the hall. She was also a maid at the hotel and had made Misa privy to some valuable information. Rory McCann, the Scottish Actor and all-around handsome hunk, was staying in the hotel for the next several months to make a movie. He was out filming for the day and wouldn’t be back until the wee hours of the morning. He was staying alone in the room, so it was completely empty while he was working. Misa clutched the key card in her hand so hard that it was leaving an imprint on the skin of her palm. Haxbetta had given her the card as a favor, since they were both fans of the big man. Misa made her way down to the end of the hall and found the correct room number. She took a deep breath, then slid the card into the slot and heard the lock unlatch as the light turned green. She gave the door a gentle push, just poking her head in at first. When she saw that there definitely wasn’t anyone inside, she came all the way in and shut the door behind her.

Looking around the room, she saw a king size four poster bed, a guitar positioned in one corner, only three shirts hanging in the closet, and a pair of jeans on the unmade bed. She was about to give the crotch of the jeans a sniff when the door to the bathroom suddenly opened. She didn’t know whether to shit herself or run away...both were inconvenient but appropriate responses. There he was, Rory fucking McCann, naked except for a towel, and wet, and he was staring at her.

She swallowed and showed him the name tag on her shirt. “I’m Misa with housekeeping. I was told you were filming.”   
  
He gave her a big, sexy, sex smile. “There’s a blizzard. Couldn’t shoot today.”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
She stood there in awe of his masculine masculinity. Water dripped down his body from his chest hair all the way to the towel that was secured around his waist.   
  
He must have noticed where she was looking, because he cleared his throat and gave her a wink with his eye.   
  
“You're a sexy bird. I don’t suppose you have time for a lunch break?”   
  
“I do get a lunch break, but it’s only thirty minutes.”   
  
“Well then, I suppose we shouldn’t waste any more time on small talk.”   
  
He unfastened his towel and let it fall to the floor. Misa’s eyes immediately dropped to his cylinder of sensuality. It hung almost to his knees. It was pale in contrast to the dark fur that covered his body behind it.   
  
Her mouth watered at the sight of his flesh log. She would probably need reconstructive surgery on her esophagus when it was all over and done with, but that had never stopped her in the past.  **_YOLO motherfucker_ ** **.** She undid the blouse of her uniform and tossed it to the side. Then she removed her bra, revealing to him her big breasty boobs. Other women would hesitate or blush in a situation like this, but she was a dirty bitch, and she didn’t care who knew it.   
  
“I’m a dirty bitch, and I don’t care who knows it.” She put her hands on her hips, giving him a challenging stare. “I’m supposed to be cleaning other rooms, but I’d rather gag on your haggis...if that’s cool.”   
  
“Oh Misa, you are my dream woman.”   
  
She dropped to her knees faster than someone who wasn’t completely blind but had impaired vision, and relied on contact lenses because they didn’t like the way glasses left a mark on the bridge of their nose, and one of their contact lenses fell onto the floor or something.

She gave the head of his cock a playful lick, then went back to her clothes and pulled a packet of mustard out of her shirt pocket.

“What are you going to do with that?”

“It’s a midwestern thing.” She squirted a line of mustard along his massive manhood, then devoured it like a hot dog from a vendor’s cart. She would have liked a pickle and some chopped onions, too, but they weren’t as easy to keep in her pocket. She put her mouth on him and he moaned in ecstasy. It was such a sensual experience. There was salty, and mustard, and musk, and mustard, and sweat, and mustard.

After just a couple of minutes, Rory’s thighs were beginning to twitch. “I don’t know that I’m going to last much longer.”

Misa halted her dick sucking and wiped the yellow from her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Are you hungry?”

He nodded. “Always.”

“Good, cause you’re about to eat a clit sandwich.”

She stood up, shoved him so that he was laying on his back on the bed, and climbed up to mount his face. She could feel his chin stubble like sandpaper on her asshole. He lapped at her folds, using his big fat Scottish tongue. Misa rode his face aggressively, as if there would be a prize at the end. There would be. A few more licks from Rory, along with his tongue darting inside her woman’s hole place thing, and it was like a crack in the Hoover dam. A Niagara Falls of genitalia, if you will. She squirted and gushed fluids all over his face. He enjoyed it until he started to feel like he was being waterboarded. Fearing he might drown, he sat up abruptly, picked her up and placed her on the floor near the corner of the bed. She was blushing.

“Sorry. I guess that’s why I like to joke that my rap name would be ‘Lil’ Squirt.’”   
  
Rory laughed it off, but then was serious once again. “You know what I wanna do next, lass?”   
  
“Millennium Park Bean Blaster? Stargate Asslantis? Curdled cream buns? Anal?”   
  
“I was gonna say fuck you from behind.”   
  
“Do it to me big man! Do it now!”   
  
Misa turned and grabbed the bedpost, bending over slightly to give him easier access. Rory entered her from behind and began thrusting rapidly. Misa held onto the post, feeling that she was about to lose her balance, when the post suddenly broke off. She then gripped the corner of the mattress to support herself while he was still ramming her. It worked for a minute or two, but then his vigor caused the corner of the bed to break, sending the mattress to the floor.    
  
“We’re destroying that bed like I’m destroying your pussy.”   
  
Misa was so totally into it. She would probably need a stitch or two from her OBGYN during her next annual exam, but it was well worth it. Rory’s grunts became louder, and deeper, and manlier, and more urgent, and masculine, and scary, but sexy, and macho, and brawny, and attractive. She could feel him beginning to swell within her. His release was near, but he was holding back, trying to last longer for her. She needed to let him know in a subtle way that it was okay to just let it go.

“GIVE ME YOUR HOT PORRIDGE NOOOOOOOOOOOOW!”

He finished with a final set of grunts, then backed away. He had taken her like a hound takes a bitch, and that was exactly how she liked it. Misa hopped into the shower to wash off the goopy man-goo that was dripping down her legs. After drying off, she put her skirt back on and started buttoning up her blouse.

Rory was rather impressed by her. “Misa, you were great. I apologize if I got a little carried away. I hope I didn’t do any damage.”

She gave him a reassuring wink. “I might be shitting out of my vagina for a few weeks, but it’s cool. I’ll never forget you, Rory.”

He approached her and gave her a bear hug. “I’ll never forget you either, Misa.” He went to the small desk in his room and jotted something down with a pen, then handed her the piece of paper. “This is the number for my antique flip phone. Call me any time you want. Maybe we can arrange to see each other again.”

Misa accepted the number and stood on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. “I would like that. Goodbye for now, Rory.” She hurried down the hall, an extra skip in her step.

**_First, I need to take some pain relievers. Then, I need to buy Haxbetta a drink._ **

  
  
  
  



End file.
